


Fuck Christmas

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Harry really hates Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2014 Prompt #1: cuddling/relaxing by the fire

“Fuck. Christmas.”

Harry attempted to hang his cloak on the hook by the doorway, but it fell off and spilled to the floor instead. Too irritated to bother picking it up, he kicked it instead before storming into the kitchen. Of course, that meant his legs got tangled up in his robes and he nearly tripped and broke his arm, which only incited more cursing.

“Fuck Christmas,” he repeated. “Fuck Santa, fuck the boughs of holly, fuck the fairy lights …”

“And a happy holiday to you, too, dear,” Severus said with a smirk. “I assume your yuletide is as merry and gay as mine?”

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, and grabbed a biscuit from a plate on the kitchen table. “I was one call away from handing in my resignation today.”

“Hmm,” Severus said. “How about we spend a relaxing evening on the couch in front of the fire?”

“I don’t want to fucking cuddle on the couch,” Harry said, shoving the biscuit into his mouth. “With or without a fire. Merlin, do you know the kind of day I had?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me about it,” Severus said.

“I don’t know what it is about the Christmas season that turns everybody into miserable little bastards,” Harry said. “I had to break up twelve impromptu duels in Diagon Alley today. _Twelve_! Over holiday sales. That’s right – toys. Grown witches and wizards, casting hexes and curses at each other over Walborga Witch dolls and miniature Firebolts.”

“Appalling,” Severus said, and handed Harry two glasses. “Take these?”

“Sure. And that’s not all!” Harry followed Severus as he walked out of the kitchen. “There were actually two full-out brawls! Punching, kicking, biting … I had to get tested for lycanthropy on my lunch break, which, by the way, got reduced to ten minutes.”

Severus glanced sharply over his shoulder. “The test was negative?”

“Of course,” Harry said. “But that’s not even the worst of it, you know? People are just so _cruel_ to each other. They’re rude, spiteful, petty, think only of themselves …”

“I believe I’ve been trying to convince you of that for years,” Severus said, stoking the fire in the fireplace.

“I know. But you know, I never believe you except at Christmas. I thought this was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year, when joy and peace and kindness filled the world.”

Severus snorted, but he was evidently too distracted opening a bottle of wine to say anything else. 

“I even had to respond to an incident of domestic violence,” Harry said. Suddenly exhausted, he collapsed onto the couch. “Not even to mention that family who got into a screaming match on their front lawn, screaming about Hogwarts and potions and all kinds of spells … and, that’s right, they live in a Muggle neighbourhood. _That_ was fun.”

Severus took the glasses from Harry and poured them each some wine, then joined Harry on the couch. “It does appear at times that the brightness of the holiday season only illuminates the nastiness that resides in people all year round,” he said. “The secret, so I’ve found, is to remember what brings you joy, and focus on that.”

Harry rested his head on Severus’ shoulder. “You’re right, of course. I don’t know why I let it get to me.”

“Because you’re an eternal optimist who, for Salazar knows what reason, always wants to see the best in people, so you find it particularly distressing when you realize some people make it more challenging to do that than most,” Severus said, drawing Harry close. 

Harry pressed his lips to Severus’ cheek. “I’m sorry for coming in with such a foul mood. It was just a really long day. So, what did you do today?”

“Mostly brewing,” Severus said. “But I finished ahead of schedule, so I bought some wine and had time to bake a few dozen biscuits.”

“That’s – wait. We’re cuddling on the couch in front of the fire!” Harry said, shooting an accusatory glare at Severus.

Severus only arched an eyebrow. “Are we? I hadn’t noticed.”

“You planned all of this,” Harry said. “The wine, the biscuits … how did you know I’d need this?”

“Well, after three years of years of hearing you come home and shouting ‘fuck Christmas’ to the high heavens as soon as the season begins, I’ve learned a few things,” Severus said. “It’s best to plan ahead.”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know what it says about me that you anticipate me being such a miserable bastard around the holidays that you need to make special accommodations.”

“It’s only fair, as I’m a miserable bastard 365 days a year,” Severus said, and leaned over to kiss him.

Harry smiled. “Well, thanks. This almost makes the rest of the day worthwhile.”

“And I believe I know how to change that to _definitely_ makes the rest of the day worthwhile,” Severus said. “I believe I mentioned I spent the day brewing?”

“Yeah …” A thought occurred to Harry. “Did you make the special lube?”

“That _special lube_ has a proper name, but, yes,” Severus said, smirking. “I do recall how you particularly enjoyed it last Christmas season.”

Harry kissed Severus fiercely, only pulling back when he realized the wine was in very close danger of spilling all over the couch. But somehow, he knew that even if he spilled the entire damn bottle, tonight, he wouldn’t care all that much.

It was going to be a fucking fantastic Christmas.


End file.
